


天暖日长

by Astrial



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrial/pseuds/Astrial
Summary: 半史向半架空甜饼（大概送给萨老师，是她让这篇文从teen and up变成explicit
Relationships: 孙策/周瑜
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	天暖日长

周瑜站在城楼上望向远处，刚过晌午，日头正烈，官道上暑气蒸腾，刺目的阳光晃得他皱起眉头。他在这已站了近半个时辰，只见天际有尘土飞扬，遥遥传来马蹄声，又过了片刻能望见旌旗杆头了，他暗暗攥紧了拳。  
兵士来报：“主公回来了！”  
“看见了。”他回道，语声仍是沉稳，眼角却弯弯带着笑意，“随我去城门迎接！”  
城门缓缓打开，一队人马风尘仆仆地开进来，在周瑜面前勒马停住，为首的少年将军摘下头盔抛给身边的兵士接住，翻身下马，大笑着一把搂住迎上前的周瑜的脖颈。  
周瑜也任由他靠着，孙策回身向将士们挥挥手，朗声道：“诸位辛苦了！快去休息罢。缴获的粮草辎重都运进来，珍宝器物等一并进库，回头把账目呈上来。今日大胜，赏赐必少不了你们的！”  
众人都欢呼雀跃，周瑜拉着孙策到一边把大道让给车马。孙策一路奔波眉毛上都沾了尘土，周瑜抬手用食指轻轻替他拂去了，后者勾着他脖子转过脸来，挑起剑眉笑得有些得意，趁无人注意，飞快地侧过头在他耳垂上咬了一口。周瑜也不作声，只斜觑他一眼，捏了捏他手心低声道：“你也快回去看看伤势。”  
旁人只见孙策神采飞扬，指挥车马运这运那一副山大王做派，只有周瑜知道他半身的重量都靠自己撑着才勉强站稳。  
有兵士从他们面前走过喊了一声谢将军，孙策笑着向他摆摆手，又轻声对周瑜道，没事，你借我靠一会。  
周瑜皱起眉头，唤了手下牵了孙策的马来，自己翻身上了马，又伸出一只手让孙策借力上来坐在他身后。“在我这就别逞强了。”  
“回府！”他喝住躁动地踱步的马儿，调转马头从小路向孙府奔去。  
孙策靠在他背后，鼻尖抵着他后颈，仗着自己是伤员周瑜不和他计较更没个正形，若不是城中人多，估计手已经搭上了周瑜的腰。  
“公瑾你可知道，”孙策的笑声从身后传来，贴着衣物话音有些闷，“这匹马性子最烈，平日里只认我一个，旁人可是骑不来的。  
“公瑾是我之外第一个能驾驭得了它的，你猜为什么？”  
周瑜不答话，孙策知道他是有些生气了，这才乖乖闭上嘴。  
回到府中，卸了甲胄拜过母亲，孙策还不安分要去逗弟弟孙匡玩，被吴夫人和周瑜一人瞪了一眼才肯给医官查看伤势。他卷起裤腿，拆下血染的纱布，露出小腿上一道猩红可怖的箭伤。  
“箭镞已经取出来了，只是还有少许箭杆上的木屑嵌在伤口里，已经耽误了两日，须得立刻挑出来，否则感染化脓了可就难好了。”  
周瑜听了心中焦躁，本打算出去怕打搅了医官，望见孙策委屈的眼神，犹豫了一瞬又在他身旁坐下，握住后者的手。军医手中的刀片深入皮肉，孙策的手心渗出汗水温热滑腻，碎发湿漉漉地黏在额前，他难得安静，只微微颔首咬住牙忍着，脸上还强自崩着笑意。  
“公瑾陪我说说话可好？”  
周瑜越是心疼面色越是沉下去，孙策还以为他是恼自己强撑着不及时治伤，讨好地曲起食指挠挠他掌心。周瑜也不理会，问军医道：“这伤何时能见好？”  
“所幸伤未动骨，只要勤换药，忌酒，静养十日便好，万不可剧烈活动又撕裂创口。”  
周瑜点点头道了谢，孙策听到后半句还想抱怨，话到嘴边被瞪了回去。  
军医告退出去，孙策顺势往周瑜肩上一靠，拖长了尾音道：“公瑾——，还在生我的气？”  
周瑜冷冷道：“臣是气主公受伤时臣却不在。让你一个人硬撑到现在。”若是他在，至少能分担一些军中事务，不至于让对方独自辛劳。  
“今日是走运，若哪日真有什么大事，周瑜只怕赶过去也……”  
后半句是赌气的话，他一时冲动话说出口就自知失言，别过视线不再言语。转念一想，又道：“征战在外负伤难免，在众将士前也须得撑住面子。只是既然我在这，就不许逞强，军中还有程将军他们，仲谋也帮得上忙。”  
孙策听了眉开眼笑，一把搂住周瑜用脸颊蹭他颈侧，“知道了知道了，我就知道公瑾待我最好！”说着从怀里摸出一样东西递给周瑜，后者接过来一看，是一支精致的银簪，簪头镶着一粒绯红莹润的宝石。  
“有沿海一带来的商贾专卖珊瑚的，我看到这支觉得你戴一定好看，就买下来了。”孙策笑道，抬手就去解周瑜的发髻，不等对方反应，飞快取下他发冠，一头青丝散落在肩上。  
“孙伯符！”周瑜怒道，伸手要夺，孙策向后一仰避开他，突然动作一滞，倒吸一口凉气，英挺的眉都绞在了一起。  
“伯符？”周瑜以为他牵动了伤口，手停在半空，犹豫的一瞬间孙策早已笑嘻嘻地把发冠藏进怀中，哪有方才伤口发作痛苦的模样。  
周瑜自知上当，只得放弃挣扎。孙策拢过他长发，不知什么时候摸来一把梳子，细细梳理起来。周瑜的头发乌黑柔韧，在城头站了半个时辰沾染了尘土，孙策都轻轻用手拂去。  
旁人看来孙策向来是爽利的急性子，这会梳起头发竟颇有耐心。周瑜打趣道，没想到讨逆将军也有儿女柔情。  
“公瑾这话说得我可委屈，我的柔情你见得还少吗？”  
浑话说得无比自然，周瑜忍俊不禁，笑着摇头。孙策又道：“我爹刚走那会，我带着母亲和幼弟奔波，家仆也大多散了，娘都无人服侍。路上我给翊弟和我娘都梳过头发。  
“仲谋让我梳了一次就再不肯了，说我手劲太大要把他头发都扯下来。娘嫌我手太笨，后来也把我打发走了。”说着又笑了，周瑜也笑得肩膀都在颤，孙策拍拍他道，别动。  
他挽起周瑜的头发束起发髻，小心翼翼地像是捧着什么绫罗绸缎，又拿出发冠与银簪与他戴上，掰着周瑜的肩膀打量他正面。乌发银簪，再加朱红珊瑚点缀，衬得神采奕奕英姿勃发。  
“我就说公瑾戴着最好看！”顺势就揽过周瑜的肩，下巴枕了上去。  
温热的气息喷在周瑜颈侧，孙策的声音低沉下去：“我现在偶尔还会想起那些日子。”  
周瑜轻轻嗯了一声，抬手抚上孙策背后。  
“我爹一世英雄，却命丧小人之手，身后妻儿只得被迫流离。我有时也会想，将军也好小卒也好，到了战场上命都一样的脆，若是哪天我真的不在了，娘和弟弟们又该怎么办。”  
说什么胡话，周瑜扶起他肩膀，怒道。  
孙策笑了，却显得和平日相比没什么精神：“不像我说的话是不是？你就当我是累了糊涂了，借我靠一会可好？”  
周瑜知道他忆及亡父和孙家最艰难的年月，心头又是不忍，复又抱住孙策，拍拍他后背，沉声道：“将士面前你是江东之主，弟弟面前你是长兄如父，但在我面前你就是孙伯符而已。”  
江东之主必须刚强，孙伯符却可以软弱。  
“这不是有我在吗？”哪有人没有弱点，哪有人不惧死，只要他知道孙伯符不是怯懦之人，但愿有自己在他能偶尔放下担子，示软也好，休憩也好。  
周瑜又道：“至于故破虏将军的仇，刘表黄祖难成大气候，有你我在，可徐徐图之。”  
孙策坐正了身子看向他眼睛，只定定地看着又笑起来，周瑜也回望进那对朗星中，勾起嘴角谑道：“怎么说你两句还真就傻了，这责任我可担待不起！”  
孙策大笑，勾住周瑜的脖颈一带，两人一齐倒在榻上。  
“刚梳的头发又要乱了。”  
“我再给你梳就是！”说罢扣着周瑜的后脑，对准了两片薄唇就吻了上去。周瑜闭上眼睛，微微侧过头迎上去加深了这个吻，唇齿碰撞间带起细细水声。  
暖光从窗格里透进来泻在床榻一角，他们在房间的阴影里依偎着。缠绵了好一会，孙策的手不安分地要往衣襟里探，周瑜一把拍开他，气息还不稳，又嗔又笑道：“方才医官的话你是都当耳旁风了！”  
“那公瑾体谅一下我这个伤兵，辛苦一下？”  
孙策搂着他翻身仰躺下，周瑜撑着他肩膀起身半跪着，伸手去解两人的衣带。周瑜只余一件中衣，敞着襟怀半挂在肩上，翻身下床从架子上取来一盒软膏。  
他在孙策腰间跨坐下来，伏在孙策胸前，手指挑了一块软膏向身后送去。没进两个指节的时候他浑身都颤了一下，孙策安抚地捏了捏他的肩膀让他放松。周瑜的呼吸声明显粗重起来，孙策还在一边不怀好意地压低了声音道：“公瑾慢点，别伤着自己。”  
周瑜剜他一眼，俯下身又咬上他嘴唇，把没出口的浑话都堵了回去。  
第三根手指埋进去，周瑜偎在他肩上，一副要拿他的颈子磨牙的架势，嘴角漏出断续的浅浅喘息，在他颈侧留下一片湿润酥麻。孙策的喉结动了动，咽了口唾沫，只觉得下身酸胀滚烫，勾起周瑜的一缕头发绕在指上，用沙哑含情的声音唤他名字。  
周瑜支起身，氲着雾气的眼睛弯了弯，扶起孙策胯间硬挺的性器撸了两下，抬腰便坐了下去。借着身体的重量整根都没进去，周瑜呼吸一滞，全身都绷紧了，下身撕扯着钻心的痛，英气的眉都拧在一起，咬着嘴唇一言不发。孙策也被他这一下吓了一跳，骤然被一团温热紧紧绞住，深吸了一口气，长长喟叹一声。  
孙策握住他左手，捏了捏他掌心。周瑜这才回过神来，垂下眼冲他笑，脸颊到眼角都染上一片嫣红。  
周瑜平复了一下呼吸，撑着孙策的肩膀上下活动起来。开始每一下都动得艰难，肉刃扯着甬道里的软肉，疼得他眼中泛起水光。孙策见了心疼，往日由他主导时，刚开始都是极尽温柔之能事，这会也忘了自己伤势，便要翻身起来。才刚支起上半身就被周瑜按了回去，“你可安生点罢。”话语都成了气声听不出调。  
待敏感的后穴适应了异物的存在，紧绷的内壁放松下来，温柔地献媚一般裹住孙策。随着一上一下的动作，两人都呼吸加快，一时无话，只有重叠的粗重喘息声连连。孙策只觉得血气上涌，头脑发热，在外征战月余，这时候才意识到他有多么想念这具躯体，不由自主地挺腰向上顶去。  
周瑜加快了运动的节奏，气息早就乱了，又被他突如其来地顶到深处，口中抑制不住地发出破碎的喑哑呻吟。身后传来的酸胀酥麻蔓延到全身，一时没撑稳，塌下腰来伏在孙策胸前。  
孙策一手扣住他十指，一手揉着他腿根，腰上继续发力顶弄着。周瑜已无心和他较劲，任由孙策揽着，抵在他耳畔断续地念着他名字，伯符，伯符，随着一声长叹射在孙策小腹上。  
孙策攥紧了身上人的手，两人的发丝被汗水打湿交缠在一起。周瑜眨了眨朦胧的眼，低低地笑起来。  
漏短人困，连府上小厮也忘了他们似的不知上哪里午睡去了，有微风绕墙而过，惹来满院的蔷薇香。盛夏日尚长。

周瑜接到孙权的急书，立刻整军从鄱阳起行，收拾行囊的时候找到了这根发簪。在孙策送过他的礼物里这不算显眼的一件，过了而立之年后又觉得造型有些轻佻，便也不再戴了。  
银簪躺在他掌心，一点朱红倒似血痕一般扎眼。睹物思人，只觉得眼睛干得紧，仿佛泪水早已熬干了似的。  
他想起那日下午和孙策说过的话，居然反倒颇为讽刺地全应在他自己身上了。如今他是将士们的大都督，是孙权的兄长，是江东的顶梁柱，却再无能容他示弱的一隅了。  
他走出船舱，天色渐晚，寒风凛冽，他向西北望去，心知群山叠嶂背后定是曹军的旌旗蔽空。他握着手中的发簪，轻声说道，伯符，有我在呢。声音被吹散在江风里。  
有副将来禀：“大都督，船已备好，随时可出发。入冬日渐短，请大都督即刻起行。”  
“好，启程。”

END


End file.
